Tears of the White Wolf
by Wingcommander WhiteWolf
Summary: Anthony Russo a Former ZAFT ace and Sniper deserts with his team, and becomes an Orb Special Forces team. Canon AU. Rated M for Later Adult themes.
1. Prolouge: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed, I do however own Anthony Russo and his team.

Tears of the White Wolf

_I hate my Life, I hate being treated like I'm nothing because I'm a half-blood. Called a Natural by coordinators and a Coordinator by naturals. My team and my Father are the only ones that never cared about my Genes. My commander Aster Dupree was killed by linear artillery during a black ops assignment to kill Muruta Azrael and William Sutherland. I lost two of my comrades… two of my closest at Endyion crater. Rau I will kill you for that. My mother and brother have flocked to his banner. My team and I have deserted from ZAFT and joined the Orb union as a Special Forces team free of any chain of command and only accept orders from Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Athha. _

_Our current mission was to investigate to see if rumors that Orb nobleman Rondo Ghina Sahaku was creating mobile weapons for the Earth Alliance. With the assistance of his sister Rondo Mina Sahaku and her lover this was proven to be true. I went in undercover as an Orb Engineer for the G-weapons project and seen the Machines with my eyes their OS said they were Gundams. Lucky for me as a favor Mina had my GINN Long Range Recon Type heavily modified, It was now equipped with two ultra compact energy batteries a combined beam rifle/76mm machinegun, two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS mounted in the head , Phase shift armor, a recon and targeting drone, a Gerbera Straight courtesy the Junk Guild and last but not least an adaptor that can Equip any of the striker packs as well as a custom backpack that was created for it Equipped with a shroud case and two ship caliber 120mm CIWS cannons mounted on it._

_Suficly to say my lord is not happy with this turn of events reguarding the development of the Gundams. However I have recived Unconfirmed reports that his Daughter Cagalli has secretly come to the colony to see if this was true. In additon to that two of my ships have left for the Debris belt yesterday so the Colony is vitrualy defensless. If ZAFT attempts to attack the colony I will do what is necessary to defend it. _

_I'm the Artic White Wolf._

_It is January 25, C.E. 71. Naval Captain Anthony Russo of Orb's Royal Special Forces, signing off end of log._

The computer was manned by a twenty year old brown haired green-eyed man wearing glasses. He pushed his glasses back onto his nose before grabing his pack and headed out for the Morganroete factory district. _I have a bad feeling about today. _he thought to himself

(Flashback)

_Earth CE 70. February 2nd Day 1 Alaska 150 miles north of JOSH-A Exterior._

"_Damn its cold here." Said eighteen year old ZAFT redcoat and Sniper Anthony Russo._

_His forty-one year old instructor and spotter Commander Aster Dupree chuckled on the other end of the line, "Its going to be cold it's Alaska kid. Lets move out, we got three days to get outside JOSH-A and position our GINNs. And we got to do it without being detected."_

"_Roger that, Commander." He replied as he brought his white GINN Long Range Recon Type up straight._

"_And for God's sake kid call me Aster, Calling me Commander makes me feel old."_

"_Alright Aster, who's the target?" Anthony inquired._

_Aster just smirked, "The Ace of Spades in the card deck you made for us."_

_Anthony pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Azrael."_

"_Right and Sutherland if we can."_

_Feb. 3rd Day 2 125 Miles_

_._

_The Sniper team was making progress through Alaska's icy terrain, things have gone well so far._

"_Air patrol!! Hit the Dirt!" Aster shouted over the radio as he and Anthony dropped their GINNs face first into the snow._

"_Well it seems like they are not equipped very well. You got family Aster?"_

"_Yea my Natural Wife died of cancer, rest her soul. So it just me and my seventeen year old Daughter." Aster replied with sorrow in his voice, "What about you?"_

_Anthony cringed, "I don't like to think about them. My dad is a ship captain, my mother is having an affair with Rau Le Creuset, and my little brother was trained by him." he Really didn't like to think about what his family became._

_Aster visibly shuttered at the notion of Rau being engaged, "Damn kid, I feel sorry for you. I'll tell you what if we make it out of here alive I'll introduce you to my little girl."_

_Anthony smiled feeling better, "Alright."_

"_Move out."_

_Feb 6th Day 5 25 miles._

_The team were at the point where they see the main land vehicle gate and set up. The Sniper rifle on Anthony's GINN was leveled at the gate._

"_Ok we're set. We got to keep an eye on the wind it could screw up the shot, compensate or wait for it to die down. and at this distance we have to take the Coriolise effect into account."_

"_I Understand. We only got one shot." Anthony muttered._

"_Agreed. Standby… target in sight." Aster announced._

_Anthony aimed his GINN's rifle at the motorcade and adjusted his sights, "Ok got a bead on the target, he is exiting the vehicle. The Jack of Diamonds is in the car behind him!"_

"_Roger. Fire… Fire… Fire." Aster instructed, Anthony pulled the trigger firing the GINN's heavy sniper rifle. A loud report lingered in the air and the round flew though the air to the target. It didn't, it curved twenty feet to the left and struck the car behind Azrael's killing the Jack of Diamonds: Donald Craimer and his driver._

"_Oh Ballocks!! RUN!!!" The two GINNs took off running the way they came._

(End Flashback)

Anthony sighed, "That memory is still fresh in my mind... It's my fault that a quarter of a milion people died in nuclear fire." he recalled Junius Seven and the Bloody Valentine incident, "At least Chairman Clyne knows what I'm doing."

(Flashback)

_Feb. 8th Day 7_

_Anthony and Aster were running for the Pickup point evading and destroying Atlantic Federation patrols._

"_Damn this is getting old!" Anthony complained as he blasted a F7D fighter jet out of the sky._

"_Less complaining more shooting!" Aster spat ventilating a tank. Another tank appeared on Aster's rear and leveled it's cannon._

"_ASTER BEHIND YOU!!!!" Anthony yelled. It was too late, as Aster turned around the tank fired in the left side of his cockpit. "ASTER!!!!!"_

(End Flashback)

"Azrael... when I find you I'm gonna tear your heart out and burn your corpse." the White Wolf whispered with the upmost venom.


	2. Phase One: False peace

Phase-one: False Peace.

"Hey Kira!" A girl with short length brown hair wearing a orange dress, called out to her friend who was sitting on a bench watching something on his laptop, wearing green jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. Behind her a boy with curly brown hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans trying to keep up with the girl. The boy called Kira quickly closed the laptop and placed in his bag on a table and gave a small smile to her and the other boy who had caught up.

"So this is where you've been, the prof wants you to give you a task to do." The other boy, Tolle stated.

Kira sighed and leaned back on his seat, "Another? I haven't even finished what he dumped on me yesterday." Kira complained.  
"Can't be helped," The teenager in blue said.

"Well we've been sent to get you Kira, so come on already you don't to keep the professor waiting." Mir said turning around to walk away with Tolle following, Kira sighed again before packing his stuff into his bag and following the couple.

From a more visible part of Heliopolis an old Earth Forces ship entered the port, having ignored the ZAFT vessels that had been sighted outside the colony. "Well this old ship has finally completed her last mission." The captain of the ship said gratefully. "Thank you for escorting us here Lieutenant La Flaga."

"I'm glad we didn't run into any trouble, what about the ZAFT vessels outside?" The Lieutenant asked curiously, not liking the fact that there were ZAFT vessels right outside the colony.

"I wouldn't worry about them. ZAFT knows they can not commit any hostile action once we are docked." The captain answered confidently.

"Why because the colony is neutral, what a joke that is." La Flaga stated, not seeing how the nation could still call itself that.

"Well it was thanks to Orb that the project could get so far." As he said that, Lieutenant Rena Imelia entered and saluted to the two before turning her attention towards her students.

"Okay, this is it. This is what I trained you for, today you are going to become the pilots of our new G-Weapons and we are going to show ZAFT who's boss" she said in an emotionless tone. "Now let's head down there." With that, she and younger soldiers left the bridge.

Upon seeing the Lieutenant's worried face the captain chuckled slightly. "I wouldn't get worried about them they are top guns selected to be G-pilots. Whereas someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb." The captain said, La Flaga just smirked before turning away.

On her way to the hanger, the Sakura Burst had several things on her mind. The fact that she had been assigned to the newly developed Archangel-class assault ship surprised her to no end especially since she would be with her friend, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius.  
"I hope that you are waiting for me onboard, I seriously want to kick some ass" she whispered to herself.  
The female Lieutenant shook her head, knowing that now is not to time to go all emotional with a war going on. She did slow down a bit to allow her students to catch up and wondered if the new G-Weapons would be ready by the time they arrived.

Back inside the colony Kira and the other two were in line for the transport to take them to the academy. Two girls in front were trying to get the third girl, a red head wearing a pink dress, who kept denying anything they said or didn't answer their personal questions about her. As Kira, Tolle and Mir, watched a third group walked behind them, the lead person clearing her throat to get their attention. "If you're not getting on mind if we cut in?" The woman asked, Tolle quickly apologized and letting them through. As the three got in and drove off the woman pulled off her sunglasses and scanned the area around. "It's so peaceful here, and yet there are people as young as them fighting right on the front lines." The woman commented in slight disbelief, although she knew it to be true. They were oblivious that ZAFT soldiers were planting bombs in the harbor's weak points.

Kira, Tolle and Mir moments later were heading to the academy, the other group of three going to the shops. A few minutes afterwards they had arrived at the academy within the Morgenroete facility, and entered Professor Kato's lab, where a boy named Sai, and another called Kuzzey were already there, as well as someone else standing in a corner not paying attention to anyone else.  
"Took your time Kira." Sai greeted getting off his seat to hand Kira a disk. "The professor wanted me to gives this to you once you arrived." "Who's she?" Kira asked after been given the disk and turning it over in his hand.  
"I don't who the blond is just a visitor for the Professor." Sai answered glancing over to the door before setting his eyes back on Kira. "Is the disk more of Margarita's work?"  
"Not really its just a program analysis." Kira replied flatly before sitting down in front of one of the computers in the room, "So where's the Prof?"

Outside

The Vesalius launches several GINN mobile suits towards Heliopoli, along with a commando team. The Heliopolis government warned the ZAFT ships to not approach, but the ships are broadcasting electronic interference. As the GINNs approach, Heliopolis sends out several Mistral worker pods to defend the colony. Mu and his wing get into the mobile armors, "They must have found out about the G-weapons Mu." a Female voice came over the radio. "I know Rena just get ready to launch!."  
"Understood." Rena Imelia, the Sakura Burst said as she boarded her blue and silver Mobieus.  
The bombs planted by the ZAFT soldiers explode, killing most of the Archangel's crew, including the captain and the pilots of the G-weapons. At the same time, Mu launches in his mobile armor Moebius Zero followed by Rena in her Moebius custom and joined by two other Moebius mobile armors. Rena didn't waste any time diving in on the GINNs, blasting away with the 40mm and Linear Cannon, "Let's get these guys!"  
"Don't Get cockey Rena this isn't the place for it."  
"Oh relax, Mu. Just because we've in mobile armors doesn't meant we're helpless!" Rena snorted. A linear shell slicing a GINN in two. "See?"

Elsewhere at the same time.

Anthony was half way to the Factory when the colony started to shutter violently as he saw a GINN fly over him, Looks like ZAFT knows. he thought as he rushed to the park nearest to the factory district he ducked under a wall of shrubbery several feet high until he was at a curved metal hatch. He then proceeded to enter a code on a pnnel beside the hatch opening it to reveal a mobile suit cockpit. "I should have known this would happen, damn it." he muttered as he quickly changed out of his factory uniform into his white Orb military cut flight suit that was in the cockpit taking off his glasses to put on his helmet then putting them back on through the visor before closing it. Anthony then secured his bag to the seat before boarding the mobile suit sealing himself in. Strapping himself into the seat the instrument panel and forward screen came down in front of him, he booted up the OS.

ORB  
MBF-704W GINN WOLF Long Range Reconnaissance Type.  
Weapons: Operational  
Phase Shift Armor(PSA): Online/Inactive  
Powerplant(s): Operational at opimal power rating  
External weapon pack: Installed/Ready  
External Power conduit: Ready for separation.  
All Systems ONLINE.

Anthony looked at the display as the screens flickered to life, "So Mina also redid the OS for me? I'll have to thank her later."

Outside.

A few minutes later Luke was killed and a GINN lined his sword up on Gale. "Oh shit Gale!!!" the GINN sword bisected the Mobius. "Arrg can we do something about this difference in battle strengh?" The Mobuis Zero released its gun barrels and damaged a GINN forcing it to retreat, "Rena you still alive?"  
"Yea, Mu, I'm still here. WHOA!" Rena barely scraped by getting shredded by a GINN's 76mm machine gun.  
Mu fired another linear round clipping the offending GINN. "You alright?"  
"Thanks I got careless."

Morganroete

The Students started to evacuate when the building lost power. Sai opened the emergency exit, "What's going on?" Mirialla said worriedly.  
"ZAFT is attacking we're heading to the shelters you should go too." Tolle pushed his girlfriend out the door.  
Unexpectedly the blond turned and ran in the other direction. "Hey wait!" Kira shouted as he after him/her.  
On the other side of the debris Kira finally gets a good look at the blond. "You're a… girl." he said intelligently.  
"Well, what did you think I was?" the girl snapped as she got up and continued to run down the hall with a very confused Kira following.

GINN WOLF's Location outside the Factory district.

"As we suspected their going after the Prototypes, Lady Mina." Anthony reported to Rondo Mina Sahaku.  
"Stop them! We can't let this data get into ZAFT's hands! " Mina said  
"Too late they've captured the Buster, Blitz and Duel. Your Brother was in way over his head on this one Uzumi is gonna have his ass in a sling. Get yourself and your staff to a life boat or a shuttle."  
"Understood." Mina replied.  
"And Mina..." he started off with a smile "Thanks for the help."  
"You're welcome."

Inside the factory

Kira followed the blond haired girl into the factory district. She stopped at the end of the wall way where they found the remaining two Earth machine ZAFT haven't stolen yet.  
"Those are…" Kira stuttered.  
"I knew it." the girl began, "The Earth Forces prototype mobile weapons. Father I know you betrayed us all!"  
That last loud statement got the unwanted attention of one of the Earth soldiers as she turned and fired at them. The two ducked and ran to a shelter. "What? Those were children?" the soldier asked herself regretting firing at them.  
After Kira threw the blond into a shelter he tried to find the shelter to the other side of the block, only to find the same brunette fighting for her life and the last machine.  
He noticed a ZAFT sniper on the catwalk behind the woman.  
"Look out behind you!" Kira warned her. She quickly turned around and killed the sniper then turned to Kira.  
"Hey you come down here." She ordered.  
Kira just shook his head, "No thanks I'm heading to the shelter around the block."  
"There is nothing left behind that door!" she yelled and a second later an explosion ripped though the district.  
"NO RUSTY!!!" Athrun called out as he ran out and shot the last of the defenders and clipped Murrue as his rifle jammed.  
Kira went down to Murrue's position to check on her as Athrun came up to finish the job with his combat knife. He stopped when he saw Kira, "Kira??" Kira saw his old friend behind his visor, "Athrun??"  
Murrue took the chance to squeeze off a couple of rounds driving Athrun back as she knocked Kira into the GAT-X105 Strike.

* * *

Sry if this turned out odd. Please Review.

White Wolf.


	3. Phase Two: It's Name is Gundam

Phase Two: Its name is Gundam

Kira was in slight pain as the twenty-five year old landed right ontop of him. Murrue gathered her bearings, "Get behind the seat." she instructed and Kira did so as she proceeded to power the unit up, "At least we can save this one. Even I should be able to pilot this."  
The MOS display came on screen.

General  
Unilateral  
Neruo-link  
Dispersive  
Autonomic  
Maneuver  
O.N.M.I. Enforcer

"Gundam?" Kira muttered

The Strike rose from its transport cradle as did the Aegis. The two gundams flew out of the destroyed factory and into the open. The Aegis landed next to a Trio of GINNs. "Athrun!"  
"Rusty failed." Athrun said despair coating his tone  
Miguel narrowed his eyes, "What?"  
"The other machine has been boarded by an earth forces officer."  
The Strike landed not too far away and started to move completely uncoordinated nearly stepping on people in the process. Murrue activated a multiple threat assesment system bringing up multiple smaller screens, one of which was tracking Kira's friends. He stared at the screen in disbelief, "Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey...." his thoughts were interrupted when Miguel started to fire at the Strike.

The lead GINN stowed its rifle in favor of its sword, "Ok I'll capture this machine. You go ahead and make sure that you get yours out of here."  
"Huh?" was Athrun's response before going deep into though, _Kira... no it can't be, There's no way he could have been there._ He ended his train of thought then set to work configuring the OS.  
The Miguel took a swing at the Strike which it barely avoided. The hard landing caused Kira to fall across Murrue's lap blocking her view, "Get out of my way! You wanna die?" "I'm sorry!"  
As he was moving out of the way he saw the GINN leap sword raised high for a cleave, Murrue reacted in seconds and pressed a button on the consol, the skin of the machine changed from a gunmetal gray to red, white and blue. Then raised the arms to block the sword as it made contact with the armor which left the other pilots and Kira shocked.

Miguel backed off cursing, "Damn it what's with that armor!?"  
"It's a defensive system known as Phase Shift armor once activated it renders all non-beam based weapons useless." Athrun came on switching on his own PSA turning the machine into a blood red color. A salvo of guided missiles flocked towards the hijacked machine but the Aegis easily intercepted them and destoryed the truck that fired them.  
"You got to get out of here. You can't stick around this place forever."  
Athrun huffed in agreement thinking of Kira before boosting off, leaving the three GINNs to deal with the Strike.  
Miguel turned on the Strike lunging at it, "It doesn't matter how good your armor is...." he swung as the Strike dodged, Miguel lunged again, "...if you can barely move!!" this hit it on the shoulder and forced the clumsy mobile suit into a building sending people scrabbling. "Piloting that machine? You're in way over your head, Natural!" As it got back up the Magic bullet of dusk went in for the kill. Kira seeing his friends behind them took action.

GINN WOLF's Location Combat status: immanent

Anthony sat in shock as he watched the Strike dodge a sword thrust from the attacking GINN and then shoulder tackled it, "Amazing... I've seen enough." he disengaged the Conduit and broke cover. The Modified GINN LRRT aimed it's combiation rifle at one of the GINNs and Fired a single beam in the chest destroying it. "Anthony Russo GINN WOLF is engaging." he make a thruster assisted leap placing the rifle on the sholder cradle on the left arm and and drew the Gerbera Straight. The pilot of the GINN who saw his comrade burst into flames started to fire at white GINN LRRT in a panic, to his horror the rounds pinged of the armor something that wasn't supposed to happen with normal GINN.  
"What!!!!" the pilot shouted now very afraid as the LRRT slashed sideways into the GINN stopping midway before angling the blade and forcing it up removing one third of the GINN and turning the pilot into minced meat before it exploded.

Kira and Murrue noticed the brutal efficiency that the other two GINNs were destroyed. But both Miguel and Murrue froze when the custom LRRT turned torward them. The logo of a white wolf with its jaws covered in blood showing proudly beside the Orb emblem. "The White Wolf." Miguel momentarily hesitating before shaking it off and going after the Strike again only his time it clocked the GINN in the optics.

Anthony chuckled to himself, _Nice hit I wonder who the pilot is._ Then he watched the GINN pull its machine gun and began to fire, "Damn it!" he was about to reacted when the Strike pulled it's knives and jabbed the ZAFT machine under the arm and at the neck. "I'm impressed." he observed before noticing Miguel punching out moments before the Mobile suit self-destructing.

Aboard the Vesalius

"Olor's taken damage, emergency landing fire crews to B deck!" called a combat operator, "We lost Thompson!"  
Captain Fredrick Ades couldn't believe his ears, "In a simple battle such as this Olor has taken damage and Thompson was killed?"  
"From the looks of it we have an unforseen problem. A very annoying fly buzzing about." Commander Rau Le Creuset said coolly.  
"Laser beacon from Aiman it's an emergency!" called another operatior.  
Rau now realized the gravity of the situation, "If that weapon is effective enough to take out Miguel's mobile suit all the more reason we just can't ignore the last one."

Harbor corridors control station.

"Is anybody here?" Ensign Natarle Badgiruel called out into the dead air of the control room, "Anyone?" an officers cap belonging to the late captain who's body probably either was vaporized or littered the dock with the five G-pilots, "No damn it. Are there any survivors out there?!" she then heard loud banging on one of the doors before it was kicked open and a flash light blinding her.  
"Ensign Badgiruel glad to see you're ok."

Outside.

Three flares signaled a retreat.  
"They're retreating?" Mu asked.  
Rena just shook her head, "That was too easy."  
"But there's still something. What's this?"  
Mu suddenly boosted for the colony leaving Rena to try and catch up, "Hey wait for me!"  
A white CGUE flew towards the colony, "Tell me to you feel my presence? Do you sense it as I sense yours?" the masked commander muttered, "An unfortunate fate wouldn't you say Mu La Flaga?"

Back in the colony.

Kira had set the Strike down in a park not far from the battlefield, his friends had brought Murrue down and laid her on a bench were Miriallia bandaged the wound best she could while the guys save for Kira desided to get a closer look at the Strike.  
The Earth Forces officer finaly woke up winching slightly.  
"I see you're finally awake." Miriallia said kindly, "Hey Kira!"  
Murrue tried to raise her right arm to her forehead only to wince in pain again.  
Kira sighed, "You're better off staying still for now." she just stared at him, "I guess I owe you an apology I knida got carried away in there."  
Miri offered her some water which she accepted after they helped her sit up.

"This so-called Gundam is awesome!" That got the three's attention.  
"So does this thing move or not?" Kuzzy added.  
Sai just complained, "Guys! Stop playing around with it!"  
"Why do you think it turned gray?" "I guess that means the battery is out of juice."  
"Keep away from that machine!!!" Murrue's voice echoed followed by a single shot from her pistol ricocheting off the body of the Strike.  
Murrue willed herself to get up and started to walk to the mobile suit with Kira chasing after her, "Hey what are you doing?" he asked her as she aimed at the three boys on or near the machine. "They helped you down here!"  
Murrue turned and aimed at Kira, "While I am grateful for your help, the truth is that you witnessed a classified military project."  
The next think she knew she felt the cold muzzle of a suppressor against the back of her neck, "I'd highly advise that you drop your weapon Murrue." the voice was cold as the artic winds yet authoritive, "If not I'll drill a round into your uninjured arm." Murrue froze as did the students they were focused on Murrue and her weapon failing to notice the pilot sneaking up on her.  
"Who is that?" she said wearily.  
Anthony flipped the saftey off with a click.  
Murrue wearily turned around to see Anthony's face.  
Anthony smiled warmly, "You gonna lower the gun Murrue?"  
Murrue did took the weapon from her holstering his own before ripping the slide of the standard issue sidearm before handing it back.  
Murrue breathed heavily.  
"Relax I'm not gonna hurt you." he started, "If I was gonna kill you I would have done it already."  
"What are you doing?"  
Anthony ignored the question, "You know me as a factory worker correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Now I think I should come clean, Orb Naval Captain Anthony Russo of the RSF." he introduced himself.  
"Orb Special Forces?"  
Anthony nodded, "Royal Special Forces under the direct command of Cheif representive Uzumi Nara Athha."  
"What is it that you're after? Does Orb want the prototypes?" Murrue paled.  
Anthony shook his head, "I got all the Intell I came for however, ZAFT's attack kinda complicates things. ZAFT knows that I'm here and I'm possession of a modified GINN Capable of destroying one of the G-weapons."  
"They modified it for you."  
"No Lady Mina did so."  
"I see, what will happen to me now?" she asked rather nervous  
"As this is the last remaining weapon it's vital that you don't let it into enemy hands." Anthony explained, "I'll cover you in my GINN."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't thank me yet we still got to get the hell out of here."  
"Alright, I'll board the Strike."  
Anthony laughed, "I've seen the OS that thing had it was a joke."  
"Don't look at me, I didn't program it."  
"Who reprogrammed it in the heat of that fight?"  
"Some kid." the Earth Alliance officer shot back.  
"Would it be the kid over there in the black shirt?" he asked.  
"Yeah.  
Anthony looked at the Kira, "Whats your name kid?" his voice was warmer.  
"Kira Yamato."  
Anthony smiled, "Nice to meet you Kira, I need you to operate the Strike."  
"Uh, why?".  
"For one I seriously doubt that Murrue can as she is wounded, not to mention that copper scent of her blood is not something I care to smell. secondly I know you reprogrammed that cursed thing because I watched you get out of it."  
"Oh...I'm not a soldier. I just did that to save my own life."  
"And that of your friends." Anthony added, "I'm not gonna force you but do it to protect your friends this isn't over yet."  
Kira sighed and relented "Alright. I'd do that for them."  
He smiled warmly again, "Thanks Kira." he said before looking back at Murrue, "Is their any other weapons for the Strike anywhere?"  
"The Striker Packs."  
"Get them. and I'll gather some gear from the Fallen GINNs."  
Murrue ran to get trailer Five.

Outside

Mu and Rena made their way to the dock of the colony, Mu was already on edge then he noticed the CGUE waiting for them, "RENA MOVE!!!" the two hit the throttle just as it started firing however Rena's Mobius got clipped blowing off its linear cannon.  
"Damn it that last shot fried my fire control stupid peice of crap!!" the female pilot fumed.  
"Bastard is that you Rau Le Creuset?!" Mu shouted deploying his gunbarrels and returned fire.  
"You always seem to get in my way Mu La Flaga thought I imagine that you say the same thing about me!" Rau spat as he fly into the colony.  
Mu and Rena noticed this and gave chase, "Damn he flew into the colony."

Inside the harbor.

"The only survivors are those that were on the ship at the time of the explosion." a crewman reported, "But they're mostly factory workers."  
Natarle replied professionally, "What of the ZAFT ships?"  
"We don't know, we've been busy trying to figure out what's happening around here."  
Natarle proceeded to bring some of the ship's systems online, "This Archangel is quite the ship it would take more than this to bring it down."  
"But there's a large pile of debris it's blocking the harbor's exit. We're completely trapped in here."  
Natarle activated the communications which we're still being jammed, "The airwaves are still being jammed so this was a diversion? So that means ZAFT's true target was Morgenroete."  
Fragments of a radio call started to echo on the comm channel raising the hopes of Natarle and the others.

Colony interior.

Anthony Boarded his GINN and gathered up the MGs, swords and Ammo from the totaled GINNs. Sorry guys I had to do it. he thought as he took the gear, as the Strike loaded on the Launcher pack.  
"You mounted the Launcher on it?" Anthony asked a little nervous  
"What about it?" Murrue asked  
"Isn't that a bit much?" Anthony called out thought the GINN's loud speakers.  
Before Kira could answer Two Mobieus flew in, pursued by a white CGUE Anthony realized.  
Anthony snarled, "RAU LE CREUSET!!! I KNEW IT!" he put the Rifles down and pulled his own facing the new arrivals.  
Kira started shooting as the CGUE made it's pass and the GINN's backpack split into thirds, then two large gattling cannons threw themselves on top of the GINN's shoulders.  
"What?" Rau snarled as he witnessed the heavy firepower of the custom GINN.  
Anthony's HUD displayed on is visor locking the CGUE in he pulled the trigger both of them. The two 120mm Gatling guns, the two 75mm CIWS and the combo rifle started to spit hot lead and mid power beams at the approaching mobile suit.

Mu looked at the ground at the Strike and the heavily equipped GINN protecting it, "Is that thing on our side??"  
"I don't know!" Rena called out shaking her head feeling useless.  
Rau's CGUE started another pass only to be driven back an explosion in the colony wall, as a majestic white and red ship appeared out of the Fireball.


	4. Phase Three: Collapsing Land

Disclaimer: I do not Own Gundam seed. Just the White wolves, Anthony Russo, Marie Yukari and Zavier Yukari.

Phase three: Collapsing Land.

Rau was in shock, "Not the new warship the Team failed to destroy it."

Mu and Rena just gazed in disbelief, "A warship? Inside the colony?" Mu asked to noone inparticular.

On the ground the Students stared at the majestic ship. "Look it's the Archangel!" Murrue cried out.

Anthony was half expecting this, "I figured that they would constuct a ship to carry those suits." the Orb ace chuckled indiffrently in his cockpit.

The Earth Alliance mobile carrier _Archangel_ and her extremely limited crew was expecting the worst when they popped out of the harbor. However they were not expecting to see three mobile suits and a mobile armor.

"We broke the harbors exit we're in the colony's interior." Announced Chief Petty Officer Arnold Neumann the ship's helmsman. "The Strike has been activated, no it's in combat!!" Reported Petty Officer Jackie Tonomura, "I'm also picking up a mobile suit broadcasting an Orb Signal supporting the Strike, There is also a Mobeius Zero!"

"Oh great…" muttered the officer in charge Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. The CGUE's approach caught her attention as it started firing its rifle at the ship, "Take evasive action starboard!!" The _Archangel_ barrel rolled avoiding the machinegun rounds as the white CGUE past it.

Rau changed out his rifle's clip and went in to strafe the ground around the Strike, Lucky for those still on the ground Kira was on the ball and took a knee infront of them taking the brunt of the attack.

"Rau, you monstrous bastard!" Anthony yelled as he fired his gatling cannons in Rau's flight path managing to fill the CGUE's shield and mounted machine gun with large holes.

"Ready aft missile tubes seven though ten and standby to fire on my command, target enemy mobile suit." Natarle ordered as the missile tubes' hatches opened up to revile their deadly cargo. "Laser designator, listen you're not to hit the shaft or ground that's an order!!" The Fire Control Systems operator Petty Officer Romero Pal grit his teeth at the somewhat insane order. "Fire."

The four missiles launched at Rau's CGUE as it flew backwards towards the shaft shooting two of them then letting the rest hit the shaft. The intense heat of the exploding missiles caused the shaft end of the support cable to melt and snap.

It left those on the ground gasping in horror. Kira stared at the carnage, "What? You gotta be kidding me!" deciding not to wait any longer he activated his targeting computer and leveled the Agni Hyper-Impulse cannon firing when he had the shot. Rau narrowly avoided the orange and blue blast that blew a hole in the colony as well as taking off the arm of Rau's CGUE. The damaged machine flew out the breach with Rau thinking out loud, "How is that possible? A mobile suit with that much firepower."

Anthony looked at the Strike out of the corner of eye, "Real smooth Kira... real smooth." he muttered annoyed.

"The enemy mobile suit is retreating!" Tonomura reported.

Natarle took a breath and relaxed, "Adjust speed to match ground rotation, brace yourselves for gravity."

_Versalius_ Hanger

Athrun Zala sat in his newly acquired mobile suit the Aegis calibrating, testing and inspecting it's systems thinking about Kira being there, When the 1MC sounded, _"Commander Le Creuset is returning damage sustained from a direct hit! Firefighting and rescue teams to B-deck!"_ Rau's CGUE hit the crash net and stood on its own two feet.

One of the Technicians made it a point to mention that the CGUE had lost an arm.

'_That's impossible,'_ Athrun thought to himself, _'Unless it was him….'_

_Archangel_ Starboard catapult. Colony interior.

The Strike, and the GINN custom kneeled on the ship, the strike offloaded its passengers while Anthony desended from his cockpit, just as the Zero and a Mobius were landing on the upper deck.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Called a voice. Murrue turned to see Natarle and some of the crew running toward them.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." She replied professionally as the group stopped in front of them.

The Ensign saluted, "It's a tremendous relief too see that your safe."

Murrue returned the salute, "You as well, I'm pleased you protected the _Archangel_, you do realize you saved us." Anthony snorted at that last comment as he removed his helmet.

Kira choose that moment to open and descend from the cockpit, stunning the hell out of the crew.

"Come on would someone tell me what is going on here?" asked one of the mechanics, "He's just a kid, just learned how to shave and he's piloting that thing!"

The students gathered around Kira. Anthony looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Not bad for a rookie." he complimented, "Your aim needs work though."

Natarle gave Murrue a confused look, "Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?"

Before she could answer another spoke, "Wow, what a surprise." said a blond haired blue-eyed man wearing a purple, silver, and black flight suit, we was accompanied by Rena in her pink flight suit. "I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the Seventh orbital fleet, at your service." he saluted.

The entire _Archangel_ crew returned the salute, "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, of Sector two fifth special division I'm a crewmember of this ship." "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division." Natarle followed.

"My name is Lieutenant Rena Imelia, I'm with Mu and I'm the Instructor of the G-pilots." Rena said before turning her attention towards Murrue, "I wondered if you were going to be onboard this ship and looks like I was right."

"I would like permisson to come aboard this vessel. Can I ask who's in command around here?" the Ace asked

Natarle lowered her gaze slightly and swallowed hard, "The captain, and all the senior officers have perished in battle. Therefore I believe it's Lieutenant Ramius who's next in command." Murrue shot Natarle a look of disbelief as the ensign continued, "Only about a dozen of us are left sir, mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately I was in the shaft and managed to survive."

"You mean the captain is…" Murrue started to stutter, "It can't be…"

"What did you just say?" Rena couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He can't be dead.."

Natarle remained silent for a moment then sighed, nodding her head. "It's all true, Lieutenant Imelia."

Mu sighed and scratched his eyebrow, "Aw man, what an unmitigated disaster. In any case, please grant me permission Lieutenant Ramius. The ship that Rena and I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was downed."

"Ah sure, permission granted." Murrue replied still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"And who's that?" Mu asked turning indicating that he meant Kira.

"As you can see he's teenage civilian, for some reason he was in the factory during the attack. I brought him aboard the G-weapon. His name is Kira Yamato." Murrue explained sparking Mu's curiosity, "Thanks to him and the efforts of the other pilot we were able to successfully defeat Three ZAFT GINNs, in addition to securing this last unit."

Natarle and the crew were shocked, "What? Fought off three GINNs that kid actually did it?" she asked as the crew murmured to themselves.

"Well the Orb pilot downed two of them." Murrue admitted.

"The Orb Pilot?" questioned Rena, wondering who Murrue was talking about to which she nodded her head to the Sakura Burst.

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers especially trained to pilot it, where can I find them?" The Hawk asked.

Natarle spoke once again, "The bombs detonated near the control booth, where the captain was welcoming them that very moment, so they were also…." she trailed off. Rena just stared at the ensign, _They're dead? no they can't be... those damn space monsters._

Mu looked down at the deck slightly, "Yes I see…" he approached the group of students with the other two officers in toe.

Kira just stared at them, "What? What's the matter?"

Mu just smirked as a thought occurred to him, "So tell me, you're a coordinator?" he asked shocking the hell out of everyone save for Anthony who had the feeling that he was.

"Yes." the guards next to them readied their rifles, that however was followed by the metallic click of a safety being turned off as Anthony's suppressed 5-7 pistol was out of his cross draw holster on the tactical vest he wore over his flight suit and was leveled on the riflemen it's laser marker practically burning a hole in their foreheads. Rena meanwhile glared at the brown-haired Coordinator with hate filling her eyes.

_Versalius_ Bridge

Rau and his team were going over the combat data from earlier.

"You really saved my hide by bringing this back Matthew, without this as proof I would have been a laughing stalk for allowing my unit to get damaged by a mobile suit of the Earth Forces. No one would have believed it was possible." Rau briefed, "I believe all of you are aware of the incomplete status of the machine's original OS. With that in mind I have no Idea why this lone unit maneuvered so well." Athrun nodded in understanding, "I want to make one thing perfectly clear, we cannot afford to turn a blind eye and allow them to have possession of it, If we cannot capture it well will destroy it along with that new warship. Don't under estimate it." he gave his team a mock salute.

"Sir!" the others returned the salute.

"Matthew, Olor prepare to launch at once! We've been authorized to use weapons configuration D, and this time let's see you put an end to all this!." Captain Ades ordered as the two pilots left the bridge.

"Captain Ades please allow me to sortie as well." Athrun requested.

"You have no mobile suit and besides you've already accomplished an extremely crucial mission capturing one of those units."

_Archangel_ Hanger.

Tolle shielded Kira and his girlfriend from the riflemen, "What do you think you're Doing?!"

"Tolle…" Kira trailed off.

Tolle stood firm, "Kira is a coordinator but not an enemy. didn't you see for yourselves what has happened? You must be out of your minds, all of you!!"

Murrue knew he was right, "Lower your rifles men." she ordered. Leaving the guards confused as they did what she said, "Captain. Sir can you please lower your weapon as well?" she respectfully requested. Anthony nodded lowering his pistol but stood on guard.

"Lieutenant I request an explanation." Natarle whispered.

The burnet smiled, "If you think about its no great mystery. After all the Heliopolis colony is controlled by a neutral nation." she explained, "It would make sense to find some coordinators who decided to take refuge here to avoid any involvement in the war. Am I wrong Kira?"

"No your right, especially since I'm a First Generation Coordinator." Kira answered.

"First Generation??" muttered one of the crew

"Which means of course your parents are Naturals." Mu stated, "Well, I apologize I didn't intend to cause such a fuss. I was only curious that's all, nothing more than that."

Natarle understood but was wondering about the Orb pilot then it hit her, "Wait didn't he work at the factory??" she asked as Anthony approched the four officers.

"Orb Naval captain Anthony Russo of the RSF. Under the direct command of Representative Athha." the pilot introduced himself.

"For the Preservation of our pure and blue world!!!!" Cryed one of the riflemen as he leveled his rifle at Kira. He didn't care who he hit as long as he killed him. Anthony was faster after hearing the rifleman's outburst he drew his weapon double tapping the Blue Cosmos member in the chest then putting a round through his skull. The terrorist fell to the deck dead and bleeding from three holes.

Everyone in the room was in shock. Mu recognized the shooting style that Anthony was using as did Rena, "So you're the White Wolf?" he asked. Anthony only nodded as he saftied and holstered his weapon.

"The one pilot that hardly misses his target. I haven't seen you in action since Endymion." Mu continued, "And I half expected someone taller and with perfect vision for being such a marksman."

Anthony laughed, "Don't get me wrong, Mu La Flaga I'm sharper than I look." what happend next Anthony saw coming, the glove a white and pink flight suit came flying at him, which he caught and pulled the owner of the hand to him, "You must be Rena." he smiled.

"Yea, I'm her!" she snapped taking her hand back with a darkened expression on her face. "Listen! We don't need any space monsters onboard this ship, even if you and that civillian had defeated three GINNs in battle! Also, I don't care if you are allowed here, you two better stay out of my way or else!"

"Or else what?" Anthony asked questioningly

"You really don't want to know." answered Rena in a cold tone.

Anthony's response was sharp and bitter, "Was that a threat?"

"If I were threatening you, I'd have a gun right at your head!"

Anthony smirked and stepped closer to Rena, "I'd love to see you try cherry blossom."

"Oh I will if you keep pushing me, space monster!"

Anthony grabbed Rena by the collar of her flight suit and held her up a few inches above the deck, "What was that??" he growled angrily like a wolf.

"You heard what I said." she replied tone still dark. "You better let me down if you know what's good for you!"

"Try something, I dare you!" he hissed back.

"FINE!!!" she screamed, punching him hard across the face and a sickening crack echoed throughout the hanger, Anthony's nose was now broken and lopsided, "How did you like that?" she had an evil grin spreading on her face. "Now unless you want to receive any more pain, you better let me go."

Anthony returned the favor and gave Rena a forced kiss on the lips as he gently set her down on her feet and let her go. She looked at him in shock and then she touched her lips without any kind of thinking. Why didn't he hit her? Any other person would react by giving her double the pain but this man, he didn't lay a finger on her at all.

Anthony took off his glasses and painfully reset his nose, he seriously looked like he was going to cry. Rena took notice to this and remained completely silent. However she noticed the look on his face and thought that he was faking it to make her feel bad. "Aw shit." he pulled his hands away from his face and noticed that it was bloody and that there was a light coat of blood in his hands.

She saw the blood on his hands, "Did I do that?" she asked herself silently.

"Yea you did." the wolf said a little embarrassed.

"Huh? you heard what I said?!"

Anthony just nodded as he was pinching his nose to keep it from bleeding. She didn't say anything else as she continued watching him hold his nose. Then she realized something, "Wait a minute, Coordinators like you shouldn't have a bloody noses so easily!"

"I'm not a full blooded Coordinator." Anthony muttered.

"How can you not be a full coordinator?" Rena asked.

"Can we not discuss this here in front of the entire crew please?"

Rena remained silent for a moment and then after a while, she nodded her head, "Fine."

Anthony gave her a warm hearted smile, "You have a powerful right hook."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." she crossed her arms and huffed.

"It's better than trying to make you feel bad. Right?"

"Yeah, thats true." Rena admitted.

Natarle scoffed, "Back to the matter at hand. What do we do now?"

"What do we do?" Mu asked, "Rena and I were just shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." this unsettled the crew a little, "He's really a persistent fellow, if you ask me we can't afford to spend too much time here.

_Gamow_ Hanger

The mechanics and techs were busy installing the D-equipment onto the GINNs for the next sortie.

In the pilot lounge, Nicol, Dearka and Yzak were relaxing after a job well done. "D-equipment I hear, I take it that Command Le Creuset plans to storm a fortress or something." Dearka muses.

"What do you think will happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol asked concerned.

"Can't be helped know can it."

"Yea it serves them right and they call themselves a neutral state." the platium blond huffs.

Colony Interior.

Supply and arms trailers drove onto the _Archangel_, the crew were repairing the Zero however Rena's Mobius was a total loss. They were fussing over where they would get water and other things.

In the crew quarters the others were relaxing or trying to.

"I'm impressed he can sleep at a time like this." Kuzzy remarked.

Miriallia faced him, "He's exhausted, what happened today has been really stressful for Kira you know."

"Ummhmm." Tolle agreed.

"It was though yea?" Kuzzy thought out loud, "Well I guess it kinda hard to argue against that. but..."

Sai's eyes narrowed, "Just what are you getting at Kuzzy?'

"Nothing really." he starts, "But when it comes to Kira. All we can think to say is: that its tough on him and leave it at that." he pauses, "Kira was telling us all about how he rewrote the OS for that thing right? When did he do that?"

"What do you mean?" Tolle questioned.

"When did he have time to rewrite the OS?"

On the five officers were on the Bridge. Mu, Murrue and Rena changed into their white Atlantic Federation uniforms. Anthony was in his blue and white Orb uniform his yellow and orange rank strips indeed labled him as a Captain and the highest ranking military officer on the ship. He also had his sleeves rolled up in a similar manner to Mu.

Murrue put down a handset, "The colony is almost one hundred percent evacuated, I've been told that the lastt incident has upped the hazard level to nine.

"And that means the shelters have been locked down completely." Mu pointed out with Anthony giving an agreeing nod, "So what are we gonna do with those kids? It's too late to toss them into a shelter isn't it?"

"Is there a reason why they're onboard to begin with?" Rena began questioning Murrue. "Did they see the G-Weapons?"

Natarle nodded, "The witnessed military secrets. The G-Weapons and this ship."

Anthony just sighed, "Wouldn't do any good now anyways. ZAFT knows about them."

"So you guys are proposing that they will join us in our escape?" Mu questioned, "Once outside we'll be involved in some pretty heavy fighting."

Murrue sighed, "I'm thinking that we'll have to rely on the power of the Strike."

This caught Natarle's attention, "You're sending it in battle again?"

"What do you think our chances of escaping alive without it?"

Anthony nodded, "I agree with Murrue. Once the grease-monkeys finish loading the ammo for my GINN I'll help." He smiled slightly, "There are Orb civilian's on this ship after all."

Rena crossed her arms, "Tell me, is it really wise to have one of those children pilot the Strike? I don't, besides he's also a Coordinator and we are fighting a war against them."

Anthony looked at Rena, "In my personal opinion it isn't. I went over the OS, Most Coordinators would not even be able to pilot the damn thing now even me."

"So what?! It's an Earth Alliance machine and it would be best if someone else operates it, like Mu or myself!"

The Orb captain sighed, "Mu wouldn't be able to handle it. And too be entirely honest I should know the programming for the OS its better than mine."

"Well then I should pilot the Strike afterall I did train my students to pilot them despite the original incomplete OS the G-Weapons had." replied Rena with her eyes closed. "I'm sure that I would be able to pilot it even if its OS was rewriten."

"Want to chance losing your life based on that assumption?" Anthony shot back.

Rena remained silent and starred at him, she didn't know what to say.

The wolf sighed and continued, "My GINN has been modified to be able to take out a G-Weapon if it had too."

"Are you serious??" she asked in disbelief. The other three officers were suprized as well.

Anthony smiled, "Phase shift armor, a Gerbera straight curtiesy of the Junk Guild, a Beam/Machine gun combo, and Striker pack capaiblity."

"Where did it get all that stuff?!" Rena asked.

"Lady Rondo Mina Sahaku provided me what I needed in case this happened." Anthony replied, "As a countermeasure.

"She knew about this taking place?"

"She knew her brother was helping the Atlantic Federation."

"He was? What for?"

"Who do you think helped create the G-Weapons?"

"Good point, moving on we need to get out of this colony as soon as possible because sooner or later the Le Creuset Team will do their counter attack."

"Agreed." Anthony nodded, "Rena how bad do you want to fight?"

"Isn't it obivious?" Rena fumed, "I want to get back at those bastards who killed my students!"

"Then how about joining me in my GINN LRRT?" he offered, "I can have it set so you're my gunner."

Rena stared at Anthony like he was a moron, "What?! Me pilot that GINN with you?!"

"It's better than getting blown into tiny bits because the machine you're piloting isn't properly adjusted for you."

She didn't say a work and silently huffed.

Anthony sighed, "I'm not forcing you, I'm not ordering you, I was just offering." he walked to the lift at the back of the bridge, "I'm going to do my preflight, if you change your mind meet me in the hanger."

Rena watched him leave and was in deep thought about the situation as well as about the offer that she was given.

Outside.

The _Vesalius _and the _Gamow_ started to launch their heavily equipped GINNs to attack the Archangel. Right as the last GINN launched Athrun powed up the Aegis and launched himself.

"What Athrun Zala has taken off in a captured unit?" Ades exclaimed, "Recall him order him back to the ship!"

Rau gazed out into space, "Let him go."

"Huh?"

"We're done with the data extraction." Rau pointed out, "This may prove to be interesting. Pitting one Earth Forces mobile suit against another."

Back inside the Colony on the Bridge of the _Archangel _the crews began receiving radio interference.

"Electrical interferance thought out the whole colony." Petty officer Chandra reported, "N-Jammer levels rising!"

Natale turned an looked at the the reporting NCO, "What was that?"

"Well it appears he doesn't intend for us to head out. That bastard." Mu growled.

"Do they plan to hit us while we're still inside the colony?"

Mu had an annoyed look on his face, "For them it's easy they can fire all they want but we can't shoot back. Nice."

Down in the hanger Anthony was in his flight suit prepping his custom GINN LRRT for launch.

"Ya good to go, Cap'n?" Mechanic Kojiro Murdoch asked.

Anthony shook his head and smiled, "Thanks a lot Murdoch you and your boys are fast."

"Not a problem." he replied as he backed away.

"Hey" called a familiar voice as Rena Imelia came towards the GINN wearing her infamous pink flight suit. "You aren't leaving without me are you?"

Anthony smiled, "Welcome aboard. And you Can ditch the helmet Rena I have one for you in pink." he handed her a custom pink helmet.

"Thanks." she accepted the helmet and placed it on. "What does it do?"

"You know how the G-Weapons and GINNs have thier targeting system on a module or on the forward screen right?" he asked.

"Yes I know that. But what does this have to do with the helmet you gave me?"

"This." Anthony said simply as he pressed a button turning on the view screens and the Targeting system on the visors of the helmets.

This startled Rena, "What the..."

"Something I created to make targeting faster and easier." he explained, "All you have to do is look at a target and it locks on."

"Oh... that works." she replied. "I'm ready when you are."

"Alright." Anthony mutters, "You have the rifle ok? I'll use the cannons, the CIWS and operate the targeting drone."

"Gotcha."

The GINN was placed on the Catapult and was standing by.

The ship was taking off on the bridge Murrue was giving orders, "Our top prioity is escaping the colony becareful not to damage it in battle."

"I don't think thats possible." Tonomura muttered.

On the starboard flight deck the Strike was equiping the sword striker.

"Now it's the Sword striker?" he asked himself, "A sword... that should prevent a repeat of last time."

"How you hanging on kiddo?" Anthony's disembodied voice came over the radio.

"I'm hanging in there." Kira replied.

Rena remained silent and waited for the order to launch to be given, however she really wanted to go out there and teach the ZAFT forces a lesson.

After the sword pack was attached to the Strike Kira brought the PSA online. A few minutes later they sighted an Incomming heat source.

"One heat source apporching the thermal pattern is a.... It's a GINN!!" Tonomura reported as an imaged of it displayed with its heavy missile launchers attached.

"What are they thinking!" Mu shouted, "It's equipped with heavy artillery used for taking out bases are they really planning on using that here?!?!"

Anthony kept a com channel for the bridge open "Damn it they're Using D-type equipment!!"

"Just great." Rena muttered.

"Bridge this is Captain Russo, Rena and I are Launching!"

The Sakura Burst prepared herself as the GINN LRRT soon launched from the _Archangel_ and into the colony.

"We'll worry about the suits with the bunker busters first." he informed Rena as the GINN landed on top of the ship.

"Understood." Rena replied before looking around if any of the GINNs would be in her sight. "So far so good.

The colony wall exploded as two more GINNs entered the colony. "Sperate group approching from the Tannibalm district."

"Send out the Strike." Natarle ordered.

The Aegis was detected as soon as the Strike launched. "One is X-303 the Aegis!" this caught everyones attention.

"They're already sending it out to battle with us?" Murrue asked.

Mu snorted, "It's theres now, are we gonna stand by and let it sink us?"

Natarle didn't need to be told twice, "Prepare to fire Corintos aim laser designater at the GINN."

"Phase shift armor withstands projectile weapons!" Murrue reminded, "Link laser to main cannons fire at will!" the forward cannons openned up and spat emerald death as the GINNs didn't break formation.

"Here they come Rena!" Anthony called out, as the backpack split open and the two gatling cannons threw themselves over over the custom GINN's shoulders.

"Got it!" she took a glance at one of the GINNs and once in range she fired the rifle. The beam shot sperated a GINN's arm from it's body causing the missiles to fire.

"Shit!!" Anthony shouted as he pulled the trigger firing the 120mm cannons intercepting three of the launcher's four missiles while the last was taken out buy the _Archangel's_ Igelstellung CIWS.

"Dammit!" Rena cursed, gritting her teeth as she took aim at the GINN again, this time she wanted to hit the cockpit. She fired another shot hitting the leg detonating the three missiles on it taking out the GINN Entirely.

"Nice shot Rena." Anthony complimented, "One down!"

"Finally." she looked around to see anymore enemy units. Fortunantly, she saw one of the other GINN and starred long enough before opening fire at it. The shot missed however that is when they noticed the two heavy missiles that the destroyed GINN still had fired at the shaft of the colony.

Anthony cursed before looking towards the two on one battle between Kira, Athrun and Miguel. "Rena the ship can handle this goon lets go get that Ion cannon shooting GINN off Kira's case."

He then had an Idea, "We're capturing that GINN."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rena. "Why not destroy that machine?"

"My GINN is gonna need parts sooner or later." Anthony pointed out, "And we can squeeze information out of the pilot."

"You mean like why his commander is attacking the colony?"

"Correct." he answered.

"I must be out of my mind." she sighed before targeting the GINN and fired a shot from the rifle.

The Battle between the two Gundams and the GINN was still raging. Miguel fired shot after shot trying to bring down the Strike only to hit the colony.

"Damn it's fast." the GINN pilot muttered, "Get behind it Athrun!"

As if on cue the Aegis got behind the Strike as the GINN leveled its Ion cannon only for it to get speared by a beam and explode.

"What the?!" Miguel panicked.

"I don't think so!" Anthony shouted as the GINN WOLF made it's advance.

The Sakura Burst glared at the GINN before firing at it without any hesitation. The shots took off a thruster and an arm immobilizing the suit. The White GINN took ahold of Miguel's GINN and began to drag it back to the _Archangel_.

"Kira keep the Aegis off us!" The Orb Captain ordered.

"Right." the teenager called back.

"No Miguel!" Athrun shouted trying to get past the Strike to no avail.

The surviving GINN was obliterated by the ship's beam cannons only to hit the shaft as well.

"Aw shit!" Mu yelled as he was the one to fire the shot. The colony started break apart fortunantly for Anthony, Rena and Miguel they were already back abroad the ship.

"No! Dammit!" Anthony Shouted as the colony broke up. Meanwhile, Rena watched in complete horror, not knowing what to say about the destruction taking place.

The Strike and the Aegis are sucked out of the colony into the black of space.

"So it begins." Anthony muttered to himself.


End file.
